In a background art, when an arbitrary image processing device is selected as a device to execute image processing, the information processing device which can communicate with an image processing device acquires information on performances of the device from the selected image processing device, that is, a selection device. An icon to execute various types of processes in the selection device based on the acquired information is displayed on a display interface of the information processing device.